


Translation?

by AChillDoctor



Series: Hello. My Name is Mr. Fear. [3]
Category: Mr. Fear, Siamés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChillDoctor/pseuds/AChillDoctor
Summary: If the two wish to escape the certain death that is the military, they will have to begin their journey across the harsh desert. With the elements against them, they must navigate through a place with no sense of direction. However, the pair find that the heat of the desert may not be their only problem.





	Translation?

The relentless, unblinking, eye of the sun beat down, and the sky was it's accomplice with not even a merciful wisp of cloud to soften the harsh rays. Each step was heavier than the last, into the searing sand, the air was thick and hazy, each breath was dry and coarse. As her arms hung low, and sweat raced down her face, she looked over to her friend who seemed to be in the same state as her.

 

The two kept an eye out for… well anything, really. Landmarks, shelter, food. But it was for naught. Everything in the desert looked the same and showed no signs of life, except for the occasional dried up bones of a deceased animal, which would vary from small to currently still being buried by the sand. Indeed, it was a lifeless void of misery and death. Not to mention since everything looked the same, on top of their hunger and dehydration, their sense of direction had been utterly decimated.

 

Were they moving forward?

 

Perhaps backwards?

 

Could they be going in circles?

 

Or maybe, just maybe, the heat had turned them so insane, that they weren't actually moving at all. Instead, this was all a fever dream as their bodies lay dying in the sand to await the same fate as those creatures they had seen before...

  


Neither of them could say.

 

* * *

 

A maze of dots shined in the night sky, while the sound of the fire crackled in front of her. The frigid cold of the desert night nipped away at her, while the warmth of the counteracted. Curling herself up, she wrapped her arms around her legs. As she stared into the fire, watching the red embers float into the sky, she saw the orange and red flames dance around as if they were almost telling a story. Meanwhile, her friend was currently stoking the fire with a stick, looking bored out of his mind.

 

Her stomach growled intensely, and she cringed in pain. She hadn't eaten in two days, and her thoughts kept returning to that rabbit she would have killed if it wasn't for her friend who took her on this wild journey. Sometimes, she wondered if it was the right call going with him, if it was just better to have stayed in that forest and live life. But, she knew she had to leave if she wanted to live. They were both wanted by that military force, and they're probably readying up to chance them, if they hadn't already started that is.

 

Now that she thought about it, over all this time she had never learned his name. Actually, she hadn't given him her name either.

 

“Hey.” she said. “I, uh, never learned your name.”

 

Her alien friend turned around, still poking the fire, with a puzzled look on his face.

 

“I'm Nila” she stated.

 

* * *

 

The smoke of the fire was beginning to make his eyes water, but at least he had something to do. Plus, it helped to keep the fire from going out. He let out a quiet sigh, his thoughts beginning to reflect on the past. Walking to the enclosed forest, just like every weekend, he would go to collect plants to study, but also plant some too. The balance of life is always needed to be in check, and although he hated taking from the forest, the least he could do is return something.

 

It all started when that thing in his pocket struck him, the one his friend had accidentally struck him with. After ensuring that he meant no harm to her, he remembered that she seemed interested in his plant and reached for it when it was in his hand.

 

And that's when it all started.

 

His recollection was cut off when something that sounded like a voice came from behind him. Perplexed, he turned around to see his friend...speaking? He was having a hard time understanding her, was she mumbling? Or is she just tired?

 

Wait.

 

“Oh. No.”

 


End file.
